


Saved by the Enemy

by AvatarManiaGirl9000 (i_dwell_in_darkness)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cliche, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Explicit Language, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Zhao (Avatar) Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dwell_in_darkness/pseuds/AvatarManiaGirl9000
Summary: Zhao is back, and he now has the mission to catch the Avatar however, when he finds the gang, will something or someone else catch his eye? And when Zuko goes on a desperate mission to take Aang back, what will he find? ZutaraOriginally posted onFanFiction.net





	Saved by the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> **Plot line: #2**
> 
> **Author’s Notes:** This story will eventually have major sexual content and rape in it; if you don’t like that, don’t read this. Anyway, that explains the M rating. This takes place around after the season finale, just so you know. Oh yeah, it’s a Zutara fic.
> 
>  **P.S.** You’ll see a new thing called “Plot line” at the top. This means that all the stories with Plot line #1 have to do with each other. If you have any questions, just message me.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Avatar, but if I did, the G rating would be totally obliterated. jk

The man walked in slowly, bowed before the Fire Lord, and remained on his knees, eyes downward. He waited for the Fire Lord to speak and summon him up; until this, he remained kneeling. Finally, the man spoke.

“You may stand,” boomed the Fire Lord’s vicious voice. “Now, come and sit with me. We shall have tea and discuss the matters for which you are here.”

The men approached the small table. A servant poured them both tea. The Fire Lord continued to speak as he sipped.

“Now, Admiral Zhao is it. So,” he said as he began to smirk. “Tell me, how exactly did your plan fail? I am quite curious. Was it because of your extreme lack of judgment? Or perhaps, was it simply because of your foolish directing of the troops? Honestly Admiral, inform all about your incredulous error, that is if you will remain in this position.”

The Fire Lord chuckled as Zhao remained silent, his face downcast. Fury was boiling in the Admiral’s veins; would the mocking not cease? _Still,_ his thoughts spoke. _At least he is actually giving you a chance instead of simply stripping you of your title or **murdering** you._ He shuddered, remembering the time when he had just arrived; he had been beaten until he was nearly dead, and even the threat was a scare.

“Sir I—I…” he began to plead. “Please Sir, I beg your forgiveness. Please… I-I… Sir, I promise my next results will be improved. I—”

“Silence!” the Fire Lord bellowed in fury. “Really, I didn’t know you were such a beggar,” the Fire Lord replied, again in the same smooth, mocking tone. An uncomfortable pause filled the air. The Fire Lord spoke again. “Relax Admiral. You shall be given a second chance… As you know, my son has been given the task of capturing the avatar. I am sure you also know he is a failure and traitor… He is not worthy of the search; however, you are. This is your chance to redeem yourself: you shall capture the Avatar, and your blunder will be forever forgotten… So, what is your decision?”

“Sir,” the Admiral spoke with confidence. “I accept.”

“Good,” the Fire Lord replied with an utter look of glee on his face.

* * *

Prince Zuko lay on the ground, rubbing his temples. _God,_ he thought. _How the hell am I supposed to find the Avatar now? How am I supposed to get home? We have no crew, ship, or supplies_ … _And my goddamn uncle keeps spending our money on tea and Pai Sho tiles_. Zuko cursed under his breath.

How was he supposed to capture the Avatar? How did his father expect him to complete this futile mission? Did his father even care if he returned? Of course, Zuko knew the answer: he didn’t. Zuko shuddered. But he was still determined; he would fulfill the task no matter what. However, he needed a way. _But for now,_ he thought. _I’ll focus on getting a ship_. He wearily retired to his makeshift bed.

Still, thoughts consumed him; yet, they were not thoughts of determination, but thoughts of need, thoughts of friendship, thoughts of desire, and thoughts of love. Zuko thought of his mother. His mother had always loved him. His uncle too, cared about him. He needed love. He had his uncle, but he **needed** more. His thoughts drifted to a boy with grey eyes: eyes that had a depth of the thousands of lives he had lived. He reminisced and remembered a conversation: _“Do you think we could have been friends?”_ And then, his thoughts came to a girl: a girl with the brightest cerulean eyes; a girl with determination and strength; a girl with a fierce temper, at least when she was fighting.

Zuko knew he shouldn’t love her, of all people, and he knew he shouldn’t want a friendship with his worst enemy. But he had desire in his heart; desire for someone. She was so beautiful and brave, and he was so kind, even if they were the enemy. He needed someone. He desired friends; people with whom he could talk. He was determined to get home; however, he realized that his true home didn’t feel like home. But friends… friends did. Zuko closed his eyes, feeling hot tears slid down his face. The word echoed in his mind. _Home, home, home…_

* * *

Katara rose to the daybreak, which was painted magnificently in the sky. She looked at the gentle waves washing against the sand. She was tired; everyone was tired. Nevertheless, they had to continue their journey; Aang had to learn earthbending. Katara looked down at her necklace. _Could I be engaged one day?_ she wondered. _I don’t know that many guys._ She started listing them in her head: _Sokka; Eeeeeww! My brother! Aang; he’s fine… but he’s a kid. Haru; he’s a nice guy. Jet: he’s a bastard! Zuko; …What The Fuck?_ She mentally slapped herself. _How_ _the hell did he come to mind? Well, If I was thinking of Sokka too, I really was thinking of **all** guys_. _Just forget it_. She pushed the awkward thought out of her mind and went to wake up the gang.

“Hey guys! Sokka, Aang! Come on guys, WAKE UP!” Katara was screaming at the top of her lungs when Aang finally woke up; Sokka remained motionless.

“G’morning Katara,” Aang said sleepily, struggling to suppress a massive yawn.

“Morning Aang. Can you help me wake up Sokka?”

“Yeah Katara, Sure.”

The both of them went over to Sokka and sat by his sleeping bag. They began tickling him.

“Stop… Stop… Guys STOP! O.k. I’m up,” Sokka moaned groggily. Aang and Katara both laughed.

“Come on you two,” Katara said to Aang and Sokka. “We have to gather up and head to the next island.”

“Yes Sir,” Sokka said (while saluting), and he and Aang laughed their heads off.

“Men…” Katara muttered as she walked away to clean up.

* * *

“Admiral Sir,” a soldier said timidly. “We have a map of the Avatar’s course. He should be heading to this island in about a day.”

“Good. Captain Chou, give the order to ready the fleet. One day will give us just enough time to overtake them.”

“Admiral Zhao, what are our plans when we arrive at the island?”

“Very simple: we apprehend the Avatar. Total direction will be given by me when we disembark… Until then, captain, I bid you good day.”

“Good day.”

* * *

Prince Zuko was half sleeping, half thinking when he heard his uncle approaching.

“Nephew,” Iroh spoke. “I have some good news… and some bad news. The good news is I have found us a ship! And, I have found more Pai Sho tiles!” Iroh exclaimed with a look of childish glee on his face; Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Well… What’s the bad news?” he asked impatiently.

Iroh’s face returned to a look of solemnity. “I have just been informed that the Admiral is alive.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author’s Notes:** Muhahahahahaha! Cliffy! O.k., back to reality. Yeah, I know there was a little OCCness going on; sorry about that. I know this didn’t really explain much; it just gave a background. Oh well. I kind of like the whole keep the reader in suspense/unknowing thing. I also know there was some OOC. Anyway, please review. Thank you.
> 
>  **P.S.** Captain Chou… how random. Whatever.


End file.
